The storm
by cartooncash44
Summary: Dex King and 5 other demgods are the only demigods left from the titan army. They have no interest in kronos but Dex King is ready to take Percy Jcksons life. It is the only way to redeem his status as minor god. son fo zues. son of Hectate. r and r pleae
1. Chapter 1

Dex

I woke wide wake as the scent of chicken caught my nose. I leaned up and looked over to the five teenagers sitting around a fire holding chicken over it. Three girls sat on one side wearing totally different outfits. The one closest was Lilly. She wore a pink tank top and skinny jeans. She wore her silky brown hair in pony tail and her eyes were brown. The one in the middle was Victoria. She wore a leather black jacket with Capri's. Her hair was jet black and she wore dark eyeliner. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green and she had one ear ring. The one on the other side was Roxy. She had on a green shirt with blue jean short-shorts and blond hair. Her eyes were stormy grey and she wore one ring with an owl on it. On the other side were two guys with dark hair. They had the same face and features. They had the same green eyes and same nose. The only difference was one had a cut on his upper lip and they had different clothes. John the one with a scar on his lip had baggy jeans and beat up white t. Chance had cargo shorts and a blue sweater.

I stood up and plopped down next to john. "Hey Dex, Have some chicken." Lilly offered the cooked meat in a napkin. I said "thanks." I grabbed and tore into it like an animal. "we should arrive at camp in a couple hours. We should go over the plan." Roxy suggested. She polished her spear tip. "You're right," Chance said agreeing unnecessarily

He admired her but she took no notice. "Ok, remember, make friends. My goal has nothing to do with you, guys. I doubt I will even get caught, But if I do. Do not follow me after I leave. I will try and stay but…" John cut me off. "Dex, you don't have to kill him. Forgive him. I doubt he remembers you. It was four years ago." I disregarded him. "Well we should get moving. We don't need monsters picking up our scent."

We hiked the edge of the woods in growing tension. It felt as if we were racing time. No one talked until we reached the hill. A dragon coiled itself around large pine tree were lay The Golden Fleece. I hardly acknowledged it as Lilly said "so this is Camp half blood. I think I can get used to this." She looked at the beautiful landscape as if she'd been in heaven.

"It's okay" Tori said. "whatever." I smiled "yea, ok. We should summon the Cyclops. Make it dramatic." They all nodded as Roxy casted her hands in the air as a Cyclops came into existence. She collapsed as expected as the Cyclops roared. "die!" He had giant chain in his left hand swinging it like a rope. He charged Lilly but she flipped over him and threw shuriken into his left knee. Blood trickled as he slammed his chain into chance's spear. Chance let go of his spear holding his hands "CRAP!" he yelled as he rolled down the hill avoiding the next blow. Tori cracked her leathery whip on the Cyclops only eye.

He roared in pain as he dropped his chain and grabbed his eye. Then me and john charged with are Katana. The Cyclops swatted us both back and caught Tori's whip in the air. This was out of control now. Chance reached out his palm and shot the Cyclops with a raging ball of fire but on contact it went out. "Fire does not hurt me young child of Hephaestus!"

"What about thunder!" I charged him as a chaotic swirl of lightning surrounded me. I tackled his left ribs and sent us both spiraling to the ground. I stood up and looked over the hill and saw people in armor were racing toward us. "He… He… He. I don't fall easy." The Cyclops boasted. Then he slammed his right hand into me. The powerful blow sent me hurtling to the ground. My head started to bleed rapidly down my face distorting my vision. "you foolish brat taste my…" his form dissolved from what I could manage. A burr of figures rushed around shouting orders. The last thing I remember from that moment was a face looking over me. A face I would soon destroy. A face I will never forget. Percy Jackson.

I woke wide wake as the scent of chicken caught my nose. I leaned up and looked over to the five teenagers sitting around a fire holding chicken over it. Three girls sat on one side wearing totally different outfits. The one closest was Lilly. She wore a pink tank top and skinny jeans. She wore her silky brown hair in pony tail and her eyes were brown. The one in the middle was Victoria. She wore a leather black jacket with Capri's. Her hair was jet black and she wore dark eyeliner. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green and she had one ear ring. The one on the other side was Roxy. She had on a green shirt with blue jean short-shorts and blond hair. Her eyes were stormy grey and she wore one ring with an owl on it. On the other side were two guys with dark hair. They had the same face and features. They had the same green eyes and same nose. The only difference was one had a cut on his upper lip and they had different clothes. John the one with a scar on his lip had baggy jeans and beat up white t. Chance had cargo shorts and a blue sweater.

I stood up and plopped down next to john. "Hey Dex, Have some chicken." Lilly offered the cooked meat in a napkin. I said "thanks." I grabbed and tore into it like an animal. "we should arrive at camp in a couple hours. We should go over the plan." Roxy suggested. She polished her spear tip. "You're right," Chance said agreeing unnecessarily

He admired her but she took no notice. "Ok, remember, make friends. My goal has nothing to do with you, guys. I doubt I will even get caught, But if I do. Do not follow me after I leave. I will try and stay but…" John cut me off. "Dex, you don't have to kill him. Forgive him. I doubt he remembers you. It was four years ago." I disregarded him. "Well we should get moving. We don't need monsters picking up our scent."

We hiked the edge of the woods in growing tension. It felt as if we were racing time. No one talked until we reached the hill. A dragon coiled itself around large pine tree were lay The Golden Fleece. I hardly acknowledged it as Lilly said "so this is Camp half blood. I think I can get used to this." She looked at the beautiful landscape as if she'd been in heaven.

"It's okay" Tori said. "whatever." I smiled "yea, ok. We should summon the Cyclops. Make it dramatic." They all nodded as Roxy casted her hands in the air as a Cyclops came into existence. She collapsed as expected as the Cyclops roared. "die!" He had giant chain in his left hand swinging it like a rope. He charged Lilly but she flipped over him and threw shuriken into his left knee. Blood trickled as he slammed his chain into chance's spear. Chance let go of his spear holding his hands "CRAP!" he yelled as he rolled down the hill avoiding the next blow. Tori cracked her leathery whip on the Cyclops only eye.

He roared in pain as he dropped his chain and grabbed his eye. Then me and john charged with are Katana. The Cyclops swatted us both back and caught Tori's whip in the air. This was out of control now. Chance reached out his palm and shot the Cyclops with a raging ball of fire but on contact it went out. "Fire does not hurt me young child of Hephaestus!"

"What about thunder!" I charged him as a chaotic swirl of lightning surrounded me. I tackled his left ribs and sent us both spiraling to the ground. I stood up and looked over the hill and saw people in armor were racing toward us. "He… He… He. I don't fall easy." The Cyclops boasted. Then he slammed his right hand into me. The powerful blow sent me hurtling to the ground. My head started to bleed rapidly down my face distorting my vision. "you foolish brat taste my…" his form dissolved from what I could manage. A burr of figures rushed around shouting orders. The last thing I remember from that moment was a face looking over me. A face I would soon destroy. A face I will never forget. Percy Jackson.


	2. What happened to the war game?

Dex

I woke up on twin size bed with the biggest headache in the world. I stood up and noticed a girl stood in the door way. Her back turned to me. "Lilly?" It was her. She turned around slowly. "You're awake!" she hugged me quickly.

"Yea, where is every one?" I asked, looking around.

"The arena, you've been out for a week." She informed me. "We refused to tell what happened until you woke up. So we…" a man's voice interrupted her. "You're awake. Dex." I turned and glared at the centaur.

"She was talking! It's rude to interrupt people!" I snapped before realizing it. "Sorry, old habits." I bowed my head. "Well, sit down please, my name is Chiron." I plopped down on the bed.

"Tell me your story." His voice almost sounded rehearsed. "Ok, my name is Dex King. I and my friends are the only demigods from the titan's army. We are not loyal to him. We never were. We were on the cruise ship you destroyed four years ago. When we woke up we were strangely in Miami. We were lost. We grew angry at Kronos so we decided to attack him but by the time we got to New York the war was over. We did not want to come here because we still held a grudge against the gods but then we were claimed, All of us at the same time. Even then we were not sure what to do. We've been on the run this whole time. Even weirder I was claimed by two gods, Hecate and Zeus."

His face was unreadable. It was too mixed up; Pity, surprise, frustration and much, much more. "I see. I'm not sure what to tell you. I would hope you keep this business with Kronos a secret. It would stir the campers. Welcome to camp half blood. You may choose witch of the two cabins you would want to sleep in… I will tell you this: you should be a god but for some reason you were sent down here. Maybe you chose to be mortal. Maybe you have been reincarnated. It is strange; Hecate born a child with Zeus and yet fought against him in the war." He clopped away with nothing else to say. Lilly cleared her throat "let's go meet up with the others." I shook my head "Nah, I'm gonna head down to the cabins. They haven't been moved since the battle of the labyrinth have they?"

"no." she answered.

I brushed her lips against mine. "Tell 'em I said hi." I walked down to the cabins barely noticing the difference between them. I walked to into Zeus's cabin and noticed a boy was in there putting on his helm. He turned to me with a look of surprise. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You're brother. My name is Dex King. Son of two! AKA Two Olympian parents, but I'm mortal."

His face was puzzled. "Okay… welcome to cabin 1. Well you should go to the arena and pick up some armor from the…" I cut him off. "I don't need armor. You have to be as strong as a giant to get through my skin. I don't know why though. I can manipulate lightning to form a weapon if I need to… but what for."

"Camp War, A new war game Chiron set up after the titan war because we weren't prepared and we were had little experience in team battles. Plus, there are too many cabins to divide into teams. It lasts a week in a realm formed by Hecate as a forgiveness gifts to the gods. She gives us one when we need one. And by the way my name is Jason Grace. Bring a shield at least."

After the chat with my brother I headed down to the weapon shed and pulled out a bronze shield. It had Spikes sticking out of the center with gold Razor sharp edges. "You got you a nice shield. It's nice. My names Percy, Dex… whoa what…"

I flicked my hand upwards and the figure behind me was slammed backwards. My eyes went black. "You," I shouted. Green energy flowed from my body like an undying flame. A college boy dusted himself off and stood. "Chill man! Calm down!" he shouted.

"When you're dead!" I roared. Thunder boomed. The wind blew. The sky darkened. He uncapped his blade. And said I don't want to fight you! Who are you?"

"You're worst night mare!" I threw my shield at him but it bounced harmlessly off his chest. I roared and summoned my katana. I bolted at him throwing blows at him but they bounced off. Percy slapped me backwards with his sword and created a small paper cut on my arm but he couldn't tell. "Enough!" Chiron trotted to me. You cannot affect him. Go to your cabin until the horn is blown!" Dozens of campers cleared my path as I walked toward my cabin. I glimpsed john, chance, Lilly, Tori, and Roxy staring at me in awe.

I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson bathed in the river Styx. There is no way I can take him, I thought. No, there has to be a way. I'll capture him and stab at him until it breaks through. But now isn't a good time.

The horn blew only Thirty minute later. I ended up at what seemed to be the camp fire. "The teams have been set. If you were given a blue scarf you will go in first, threw the fire. The red will follow. You will appear in a large fort. The first team to eliminate all competition wins. When this is done you will automatically appear at camp. Move out!"

I entered the flames and came out on a beach. The water charged and retreated. I was the last person to enter the flames. Over sixty boys and girls were scattered around the beach, examining the area. Small shacks hardly three feet above the ground turned out to lead lower in the ground. Long metal sheets were folded over the windows. Sharpened logs were rising from the ground protecting the bunkers. A trap door lay in the back door of every bunker. Under those trap doors were 15 bunk beds in each bunker. There were six bunkers in all. A forest was right behind us. The bunkers faced that way so I assumed the other teams territory was that way. One very high lifeguard tower stood in the water.

"Alright, it's our turn to play defense. Don't blow this. Archers take cover in the bunkers. Fighters scatter around the camp. They don't ever attack immediately but be ready. Set traps if you have some. Otherwise, relax! I'll go watch from the tower!" yelled Dan the counselor of Ares cabin. Only Tori was on my team the others got blue flags. I looked toward her. She had a black vest on with a gray under shirt. She wore a skirt with lace hoes on and leather boots. Her breasts were not shy either. She had her whip rolled up in her hands. I said nothing to her. I only nodded.

She walked to my side and said "Percy isn't in the game. Relax. Chiron said it wouldn't be fair." I guess she noticed how tense I was. Percy was stronger than I thought. I would not be able to beat him yet. "I'm ok. Stay by my side though I can feel at least twenty people approaching." On cue Dan fell out of the tower with an arrow in his hip. People came charging out of the woods in full battle armor screaming "Attack!"

Victoria cracked her whip and yelled "for Ares!" Arrows flew from both sides in an angry storm. Explosions went off as people clashed and beat the crap out of each other. People who were "killed" disappeared but the wounded still lay in heaps. I slammed the butt of my sword into a already dazed camper and lifted my sword to eliminate him but the force of a bull dozer slammed into me. I hit the sand hard sending my jaw rattling. I looked at the attacker and saw a Boar the size of a pickup truck. It bared its yellowed tusks at me and snorted. It was a black boar with red eyes and a taste for blood. My stomach was bleeding rapidly. I looked at one of the tusks and saw blood.

It pierced me! I stood up and willed the cut to hill. It stopped bleeding and soon closed but I was still shaken, not stirred. I dived to the side as it charged but _crack!_ It exploded revealing Tori grinning. "You're welcome…" but I stopped listening because a spear was whistling toward her. I leaped on top of her letting the spear slam into the boy I hit earlier. He disappeared. In the carnage we had drove the remaining twelve back.

I stared into Tori's eyes and kissed her before getting off. You're probably thinking whoa you kissed Lilly earlier. You cheater but that doesn't mean anything to them I've made out with both at the same time.

"You're welcome!" I laughed. "Yea whatever!" she complained.

"Jason you're in charge now. Most of us agree on that." Kane said son of Apollo. We had meeting in Bunker 1. Jason nodded.

"As for sleeping arrangements we don't have enough room to separate boys and the girls. Don't touch a girl if she doesn't want it. There's only one bathroom with 3 stalls, 3 urinal stalls and three showers. There are no curtains on the shower so I hope you brought a swimsuit. If you plan on doing anything you shouldn't go to the restroom. Hecate has not changed anything as far as the restroom so stop getting your hope up and forgetting a swimsuit! Its free night! Everyone knows what it means. As usual we are unable to leave during night. So are they. Do whatever until sunrise." I was surprised at the things he said. And I didn't know what free night was until I walked into my bunker.

Every one was getting but naked and walking around. girls were rubbing on each other, Free night was sex night!


	3. its my turn

Victoria

I woke with a head ache as Dex shook me. He was sliding on his shirt. He had dark brown hair and Red eyes today. No one would have noticed anything about his eye's the first day they met him. On and off his eye were green then they were an unnatural color. This was the first day I'd ever seen them red before. The unusual color was always had cat pupils. He was built with a scared chest. He smiled "you better get your armor on. It isn't free night anymore." I blushed as I covered my breast and sighed "ok." He was good and I miss it. I thought.

When I put on my leather pants and slid a dagger in my boot. I picked up my whip as Jason gave us our jobs. "Tori go with the assault team since you have a whip." He said looking the other way as I zipped up my jacket. I didn't bother packing any braw and I didn't want an under shirt on. Leaving it zipped as far as I could (barely covering my breast but good enough. "Sure. You can turn around. I didn't mind anyway. Who's leading the fight?" He slowly turned "I'm not sure piper is though… And rouge, Son of Nemesis." I stared "who!" I didn't wait for an answer. "Where?" I asked.

"Outside, why." I stormed outside and spotted him lacing hid boots. I yelled "rouge!" he looked up and frowned. "Sis? How are you here?" I hugged him and hugged him tightly. Tears leaked from my eyes "I thought Kronos killed you! How are **you** here?" He smiled and I knew he was the little brother I knew. "Monster's can't hold me, sis. I'm to beast for that. And let go your making people stare… Kronos didn't waste his time on me he sent a couple of hellhounds at me. I killed 'em and eventually found my way here." I wiped my eyes and said "how old are you now?" He rolled his eyes "you really thought I was dead. I'm 14."

"Well, I guess I'll live with you leading me into battle." His face went stern and I noticed the scar on his eye. He looked like a Goth Scarface. "Don't be a nuisance this is serious to me. I don't want you to treat me like your little brother. I'm only your comrade and for now you're general. I may have the body of a fourteen year old boy but I will eliminate anyone to get to the top. I will be the greatest warrior to ever live. And that is more important than anyone in my life. If I must strike down the gods I will. And that is final."

I frowned but did not reply. These were the exact words of Dex used when he fought my father two years ago. I nodded as his face lightened and he said "now let's go"

Me, my brother, Dex and twenty two others bursted out of the trees and collided with dozens of demigods. I swiped my whip in a circle and started slamming it on demigods. I back flipped into the air and slammed my whip down on a mossy bunker. Hundreds of arrows where swooping by in both directions causing people to watch every movement carefully. I cracked my whip down a boy but he caught it and yanked it toward him. I went flying toward him and landed in his arms. He gripped the whip tight and it burst into flames. He was probably the same age as Percy and Jason. He was obviously Latino. He wore blue jeans and a Camp half blood t-shirt. He had a mace in one hand and an empty fist in one hand. He smiled and licked up my cleavage "Bye-bye." He threw me back and held his arms out. He yelled and burst into flames. He moved forward fast but swift. He grabbed me by the neck and squeezed. "I hate to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't." I went to draw my knife but it wasn't there. "Feisty and hot, nice" He slammed me against a tree. I grunted. Then I stood and rubbed my neck. It was warm. I slammed my foot in his stomach and kneed him in the face. He backed up and gritted his teeth. "I can't hit you…" a voice interrupted "I will" a girl with short hair said. It was Piper. I unclipped a dagger from each boot and twirled them in my hands. "Let's go *****." I clashed with her. Our blades sent sparks flying. I head butted her but she slammed her blade into my stomach. I slammed my fists into her as she did to me.

I kicked her but she dogged it and stabbed at me. I barely weaved it. A blood trickled from my bottom lip. Her nose was running with blood. "You're so strong." I admitted.

"Damn right." She kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over. She slammed the tip of her blade into my side but I only let it nick me. I swung both my blades in an unexplainable rage. She blocked them and dogged with no problems.

Finally I slid backward with only one dagger in my left hand. My legs spread out in incomplete splits. My right arm centered on the ground for balance. My hair fell over my face as it began to rain. I took a deep breath and made eye contact with my opponent. "Retreat, were done. Fall back!" Jason yelled as he held his side." We dashed back through the forests and bolted inside the bunkers.

I fell on my bunk pulling off my jacket. My breast felt lighter and I curled in my covers, shivering. Then a warm arm wrapped around me. "It's ok." He got under the covers and said. "Aren't you hungry it's midday?" He rubbed my back. "I'm cold." He brushed the blood from my lips and kissed me. He never waited to kiss a girl he just did. He didn't care. He had the attitude of a god. "later." I said as he stripped me. He pushed inside and I gasped. He stroked in and out. He rubbed my breasts and I noticed the bunker door was wedged closed. He turned me over and pushed in my butt. I gripped him as he went faster and faster. Soon he stopped and started to dress me. He kissed everything when he got the chance.

When he was done I wore a mini skirt and the same leather jacket. I sat in his lap and kissed him until Dinner time.


	4. im eliminated

Dex

As I bit down on the sand-witch an arrow slammed me backwards. It didn't pierce me but it knocked me down. About ten girls came cart-wheeling out of the woods wielding daggers and bows. The attacked without making brutal charges. In the confusion seven comrades went down. I picked up a stray axe and sent it tumbling toward her. They all looked like very, very hot ninja's. The axe was dogged easily.

I bolted toward them as others did but got sent spiraling backwards. A girl with short brown hair, a mini skirt, lace leggings, and very small gee top slammed her foot on my neck. I kicked at her but she back flipped over me and clipped me. I collapsed as a sharp pain went up the back of my legs. Even though I was losing my own little brawl we were winning the battle. I grabbed the hill of the girl and pulled her down. "You are gonna stay here." Then I noticed it was Roxy. I rapped my legs around her and squeezed her to sleep. "Sorry,"

Soon me and Jason tied her up and put her in the cell that was in every bunker. She didn't sleep long at all as soon as I clicked the cell shut behind me. She snapped up and grabbed me by the collar. But I shoved her back and pressed her against the ruff sleeping mat. "Just tell me what your planning next and I'll see what I can do about getting you out." She grinned "what if I don't wanna?" I brought her up by her arm and pushed her into the wall. "Do you wanna test me?" She bit her lip and kissed up my neck. "Stop!" I pushed her away and filled my hands with green fire. "Gods so help me I will send you back to camp very painfully, Roxy." She swallowed. "Fine, were supposed to make our big invasion early. We were just time buyers… me and the others. We planted Teleporter Pods in the sand and water. You'll never find 'em they're too small. And the invasion is set 45 minutes after our planting. Face it you lost. Submit!" She laughed. "No hard feelings, right?" I Picked her up and kicked the cage open. I stormed out of the bunker and Told Jason the news. That only left 10 minutes at the most. I threw Roxy on the sand and said "Kill her!" I kicked her back down and slammed a random sword at her. It missed by an inch but she jumped up and round kicked me. I fell on my butt and rolled backwards. She was already taking us out. Now she was holding two swords and she was kicking us around. I leaped up and started swinging. She was deflecting all my blows when a spear lifted her up and slammed her back down. She dissolved and returned to camp.

Jason stood there scratching his head. "We should prepare for battle. We won't be here when they get here! We have fifteen minutes to take refuge in the woods."

"No I'm not leaving! They can't take us. The only reason we are losing is because we don't use are power. We are **demigods**!" Jake lee shouted at Jason. "That's why the roman camp almost destroyed us. We run away when they start beating us. Not any more I'm gonna be eliminated fighting before I run." He stomped his foot down and put his helm on.

I nodded "I agree it doesn't look good and it shows weakness. I am not weak!" We all agreed we would stay and fight. I prepared myself for a fight. I mandated with my fist clenched. I summoned all my strength and summoned my sword. It was gold hilted with a red blade. It was not a Greek blade either. It was a katana. Its name was carved in the blade: **Shadow Bender. **That was my specialty in magic. I was the only mortal to do it. But when I wield my sword my ability grows. It was Hecate herself who granted the gift. It was also Sues himself who forbid me to use the great power. I never listened. I had no love for my father. He is the reason I am not a god. He is the god I will chop down. Now I would disobey him for a silly game. It was perfect.

They burst out of random areas of our camp surprised that we weren't surprised. I wish I could say I was destroying everyone in sight but the very first opponent I faced was Leo Valdez. All my blows were slammed back with just as much speed. "Haaaagh!" I sliced my sword downward and sent a black blade of energy at him. He dogged it and let it crash into the sand adding to others special attacks explosions. He pulled out a sledge hammer and it lit up in flames. Then he tossed it and it crashed into my chest and knocked me in the air. A flaming fist hit me in the stomach before I even landed and a torched knee in the back.

I landed on the ground with a thud. Leo didn't linger over me. It was a "war" and he knew it wasn't wise to boast, and I guess he didn't worry if I was disappearing. I got up holding my sword scanning the area. Both sides were having trouble. I gritted my teeth. _Its ti_m_e, _I thought. I started sending shadow blasts everywhere causing distortion for the enemy. I sunk threw a black hole and appeared in the air spiraling my body like a bullet at Leo. I missed him by a hair but the impact sent him and any one in 20 feet diameter was sent flying. The crater was deep. And I doubt they could've seen me crouching and absorbing the shadows of the craters. They probably weren't worried much because the crashing and explosions never stopped.

Soon I flexed my sword and pounced out of the whole casting a shadow over the whole fight. That's when they tensed and looked up. I was already landing though. But when I did a sword met my own. Leo staggered when our blades touched. He shoved me backwards and our blades slammed at each other. We fought and fought fairly until he head butted me and I fell hard. He slammed his sword down on my leg but I rolled away. He threw a ball of fire in my face when an ark of electricity slammed into me.


	5. Oh Fiddle Styx

Dex

For a scary moment there was nothing but darkness but then I realized I was falling toward a blinding light! I fell through and realized it was a portal. I rubbed my head and noticed I was not in camp. I was in a huge room with black columns and hard stone floor. The light had been an illusion because the only light came from Greek fire and that was green. A woman with black hair and cat eye's smiled at me.

I bowed "mother, I am grateful to be in your presence." I said she had a black dress on with her hair tied in a bun. "Rise, my son."

I did. "I know that you have become afraid of Percy. Do not be. You must eliminate those close to him. No hostages it never works. I want you to kill Annabeth Chase do not stall or plan because she is a daughter of Athena." I swallowed and nodded. "And one more things: you must use your powers in every fight from now on. Once you kill Annabeth I will summon you exactly one week after the event and give you further instructions do not get caught. Be gone!"

At that very moment I appeared in my cabin in casual clothing. I looked around and decided that my first day had drained me and I would rest. I lay back on the bed and slept.

I woke with a small satyr poking me with a stick saying "Get… uh… up sir." He backed away when I stared at him. "your eyes… are…" he trotted out the cabin not finishing the sentence. I got up and looked in a hand mirror my eyes were still red with cat slits! Had I slept two days?

I washed my face and changed shirts. I felt awkward waking up in a bed and not a sleeping bag. It was not quiet either. Younger campers were arguing and fighting while others were doing activities.

I thought about what my mother said. I needed to touch up on my shadow magic. I went to the arena to find a huge blood hound chewing on life sized practice dummies. I pulled my sword out on instinct but I realized the collar on. What? This is a pet? Then I noticed Percy was in the stands.

I looked up and said "Sorry, about yesterday man I was just aggravated. Do you remember me?" I asked and lied. I was not sorry but I had to seem like his friend. He shook his head "no, who are you. I mean I know your name but how should I know you?"

"I'm the one who you pushed down the stairs on the ship. The one you warned to get off. Me and my friends got off but I was angry because you made me feel weak after so much training." I explained "but I realize now you saved me and you meant no harm." That is something you'll regret I thought. "Okay man, truths." He came down and shook my hands. "Any way I really would want a to spar you, but Chiron would not let us." Percy explained. "Why not have that dog stop people from coming in and we can?" I smiled pulling out my sword. Black fire danced on my blade. "Mrs. O'Leary doesn't let anyone in." Percy pulled a remote out of his back pocket and pointed to what seemed like a huge TV facing the outside so you would not have to be in to see and no one could stop it. Mrs. O' Leary barked and stood at the entrance.

We both stared at each other with intense concentration. I made the first move. I sliced my sword down sending a dozen black daggers formed from shadows. He rolled over and lunged but I made a wall in front of me and he stopped before hitting the wall. There were no shadows so I had to make them. I never used actual shadows I made my own. I lunged toward him and sliced downward connecting with his blade. Then all the sudden water slammed into me and sent me flying into the arena wall. I pulled myself up but he was already there. His sword connected with my thigh and I fell on one knee and deflected his next blow. Then he kicked me backwards forcing me to lie on my back. I popped up already attacking I one swift blow I punched him and then I head butted him. It didn't hurt him but he stumbled backwards. I kicked him in the ribs although it was useless and dropped the butt of my sword on his face. He yelped and I jumped. "Whoa, I thought you bathed in the river Styx man!" I said with false worry. He grunted holding his bleeding nose. It was bent at a funny angle. "Don't worry the spars not over." He popped up and sliced at me but I backed up and sliced upwards and cut his chest. he quickly healed. Whoa what going on I thought. Percy was gasping "keep going." I never stopped to make shore he was okay I stopped to admire my handy work.

I backhanded him and sliced his back thigh like he had done to me except I had armor so it didn't work then. He fell on one knee like I did and I kicked him in the chest. But he did not bounce back up. He lay there with a bloody face. _Finish him! _My mother said in my head. _Hurry!_

I lifted my blade but paused. I was on screen. Instead I kneeled and asked if he was okay. He grunted. "I'm alive! Get Chiron" but he was already squeezing past the blood hounds rump. "To the big house!"


End file.
